A heroes Origin
by Drake Vallion
Summary: The origin of the hero Drake Vallion son of Link and Orielle this is my first story so keep that in mind


My name is Drake Vallion and this is my story

I was born on Skyloft to Orielle Ryder and Link Vallion yeah son of the hero pretty great huh well it wasn't. For as long as I can remember I was either pressured by teachers to do better or bullied by other kids it doesn't help that I've always been a little different I don't mean personality wise either when I was born I had pitch black wings. The doctors had no explanation but my parents loved me all the same. All in all my life wasn't good or bad. I was about 7 at the time and about 3'2" I had dark brown hair and my father's blue eyes and my wings were big enough to fly but not strong enough to do it for long and I always had a toy sword strapped to my side. "Hey mommy?" I asked "Yes dear?" she said "when is daddy Gonna be home?" I asked "I wanna learn how to shoot a bow and he promised to teach me when he got home" Orielle sighed He'll be home soon why don't you go out and play till then. I frowned "cause I don't wanna the other kids picked on me again." "Really now did they." Came a new voice "Daddy!" I said excitedly he picked me up and spun me around a little "how's my brave little warrior?" He asked " I'm ok daddy but I wanna learn how to shoot a bow" Link smiled and said "whats wrong with using a sword?" he asked. "nothing I said but a real hero is versatile with more than one weapon." I said as I drew my toy sword and held it toward the sky. Father smiled and said "well said put drake well put." my father took me out by the knight school and set up some dummies . "OK' he said" "were using these special arrows so no one gets hurt their sharp enough to pierce the dummies but not humans" so the rest of the evening was spent learning how to shoot an arrow and eventually firing at the targets. This routine continued for about 7 years.

At fourteen I was a 5'4" still had longish brown hair and I now had a black hooded long coat that was a gift from my parents and my mother and the scrap shop guy helped me make a real bow from birch wood and iron I was also strong enough to fly for hours at a time. I had been enrolled in the knight academy though when it came to training I usually took a training sword from the hall and fought against the keese and chu jellies simply cause no one would train with me this day however was slightly different.

"Get back vile beasts" I said as me and a girl were closed in on by some a couple bokoblins. don't ask how they got here I couldn't tell you if I wanted as for the girl she is one of my only friends Lily Hamano the daughter of my parents friends Pipit and Karane. She was a couple inches shorter than me with short blond pig tails and green eyes. "this is why I train alone!" I said "these caves are dangerous!" as we dodged a slash from the bokoblins I swung in retaliation and the one went down. "Ok" I said "Lily when I say so run" "What?!" she said. "Now Lily" and she ran. As she left my field of view I sheathed my blade I sent her away cause I didn't want her to see this **_"Combat arte- Mirage impact"_**as the last word left my mouth I became a blur disappearing and reappearing from in different places confusing the bokoblin till finally I slamed my body into its back as it fell. With the bokoblins slain I went to leave the cave when I heard a girl scream "Ahhhhh!" it was followed by the sound of another bokoblin and the tightening of a bowstring _ 'oh crap I never thought they would put an archer to keep anyone from leaving _' I thought as I rushed towards what Had to be Lily's Scream "Lily!" I shouted as I rounded the corner I saw an arrow zip towards my friend striking her in the stomach "LILY NO" I shouted as she lost consciousness at least I hope that was it.

My vision went red as I looked at the bokoblin archer I shifted my stance **_"Combat Arte-Godspeed Strike!" _** I shouted as the last word was spoken I moved so fast I became practically invisible and threw a punch that was so fast it sent the bokoblin flying into a wall behind it leaving a crater in it. With the archer slain I walked over to Lily. "Lily are you okay?" I asked When she didn't answer I checked to see if she was breathing and sighed In relative relief and pulled out a red potion and poured it down her throat _'that should help until I get her to a doctor' _I thought. I picked her up bridal style and ran out of the cave I then unfurled my wings and flew towards my house as my mother was a doctor.

As I landed outside my house I kicked open the door and shouted "mom we have an emergency!" "what is it she said" as she looked out from the kitchen "oh" she said as she saw Lily's unconscious and now bleeding form in my arms "set her on the table" she instructed. I did as she said I then left the room. Later after she had treated Lily she came into the room with me. "okay she'll be fine now she just needs some rest." I sighed In relief "care to explain exactly what happened?" she asked calmly and so I explained what happened. "oh sweety it wasn't your fault." Mother said "I know" I said. Later that night after father came home and we were eating dinner I said 'Mom, Dad I think I'm going to leave Skyloft." Mom looked at me and Dad Smiled "we always knew this day would come" mom said. "Yeah" said father "ever since that mark appeared on the back of your hand" I looked at my hand I'd always wondered about it as father had the same mark, "it's the mark of the triforce, it partially means you have a great destiny before you but more importantly you like me are a hero chosen by the goddess" he said. "we fully support your choice but before you leave I want you to stop at the temple in the sealed ground near where we got the wood for your bow" said mother "inside is the blade that served and guided me on my own journey" said father. "okay" I agreed.

Later that day I said my goodbyes and was off. I landed by the temple entrance and opened the door and walked to the back of the temple there was a beautiful blade with a purple winged cross guard and a orange gem inlaid in the center I smiled as I reached for and drew it. "this is the beginning of a great adventure" I said as I set off towards the sky's to the far south and boy was it ever but that's a story for another day.

**author's note** **i'd like to thank my friends Ace 5niper 117, ricku28 and grovylethegreat for the inspiration and Smilplease91 for the encouragement also credit for links last name goes to Onihelix till next time**


End file.
